I’m Smart Or A Fool
| episodenumber= 1/20 | startdate= January 7, 2018 | enddate= January 10, 2018 | previous= | next= }} is the premiere episode of and Survivor Down Under as a series. This episode was named by Trip Phoenix. Outcast Island It is time for you to all learn about the major twist this season. We will have an Outcast Island twist. This isn’t the twist you may think it is. When players are voted out of the game they will be sent to Outcast Island. There the voted out players will have their own Tribal Councils to vote people off their island. Once you are voted out of Outcast Island you are officially out of the game. However, there will be no Immunity up for grabs on the island. Every vote, everyone is eligible. At random times, and unknown to the actual players on Outcast Island there will be times when a player will re-enter the game. On this island however, you may still use advantages and idols you find in the game. And to start off a great twist, let us get right into it. Both tribes will be sending someone to Outcast Island immediately. This will happen one of two ways. This is an official Tribal Council meaning everyone will cast a vote. The person with the most votes will be voted off the tribe and sent to Outcast Island. The only way in which that wont happen is if someone volunteers to go to Outcast Island. If someone volunteers in their tribe chat then that tribe’s Tribal Council will be canceled. If someone volunteers they will get a special advantage. If someone is voted out and put on Outcast Island they will not get that advantage. It is time for you to all learn about the major twist this season. We will have an Outcast Island twist. This isn’t the twist you may think it is. When players are voted out of the game they will be sent to Outcast Island. There the voted out players will have their own Tribal Councils to vote people off their island. Once you are voted out of Outcast Island you are officially out of the game. However, there will be no Immunity up for grabs on the island. Every vote, everyone is eligible. At random times, and unknown to the actual players on Outcast Island there will be times when a player will re-enter the game. On this island however, you may still use advantages and idols you find in the game. And to start off a great twist, let us get right into it. Both tribes will be sending someone to Outcast Island immediately. This will happen one of two ways. This is an official Tribal Council meaning everyone will cast a vote. The person with the most votes will be voted off the tribe and sent to Outcast Island. The only way in which that wont happen is if someone volunteers to go to Outcast Island. If someone volunteers in their tribe chat then that tribe’s Tribal Council will be canceled. If someone volunteers they will get a special advantage. If someone is voted out and put on Outcast Island they will not get that advantage. Immunity Challenge Sacrificial Lamb [ X ] -Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge. This challenge, called Sacrificial Lamb, is a little unconventional in the way that you will not battle for Immunity based on wit or strength, but by what you are willing to sacrifice. You need to balance your desire for some power in this game with how much you’re willing to give up. You have all been given the following items: *1 Double Vote to cast at your next Tribal Council - 25pts *1 Medium Bonus for your tribe’s next Immunity Challenge score - 5pts *1 Large Bonus for your tribe’s next Immunity Challenge score - 10pts *1 Medium Disadvantage for the other tribe’s next Immunity Challenge score - 10pts *1 Large Disadvantage for the other tribe’s next Immunity Challenge score - 15pts *1 Ticket to sit in on the other tribe’s next Tribal Council - 20pts *1 Raffle Ticket to gaining a huge secret advantage. Everyone who keeps this item will be entered into a random raffle where only one person will get the item. Everyone else will get nothing. - 50pts Each of these items are exactly the same for each person. A predetermined point value has been assigned to each of these items depending on what they hold. By sacrificing an item, you will gain that item’s point value. If you decide not to sacrifice an item then you will keep whatever the item is. The tribe with the most points will win Immunity! Everyone, regardless of who wins and loses everyone will keep the items they did not sacrifice. Remember that sacrificing items is what gives you points. Your individual point distributions will not be shared, but you will see the tribe’s total score. In the event of a tie the order will be determined by whichever tribe submitted all or most of their decisions first. If you do not send them in, then you will earn no points for your tribe, receive none of the rewards, and earn a challenge strike. If all the decisions are in early, the results will be posted early. Winner (according to finish): Tribal Council Still In The Running Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Tongatapu Category:Tongatapu Episodes Category:Premiere Episodes